


Dear Mother

by BigG1999



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Death, F/F, Letters, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigG1999/pseuds/BigG1999
Summary: A poem/letter that Callie writes to her mother on her deathbed.
Relationships: Arizona Robbins/Calliope "Callie" Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Dear Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/20/2015

_Hello my dear mother,_

_You have been sick._

_My friend, your doctor said you won't make it tonight._

_Do you remember when I was young?_

_I loved sleeping beauty more than anything._

_I never understood why, she just fascinated me._

_She still does,_

_Don't worry if you can't remember now._

_It was you,_

_The one who never thought me how to hate._

_But the thing is, My dear Mother,_

_You didn't have to teach me how to love,_

_I was already born with that emotion._

_And I have already found my true love,_

_I call her my sleeping beauty._

_My dear Mother,_

_Do you remember the wedding?_

_The one you couldn't bring yourself to see?_

_You told me what I was doing wasn't right,_

_That the love I had was fake._

_But tell me, my dear Mother,_

_How can this be fake?_

_Well I'm at your side now,_

_And I've decided to make you happy._

_I've let her go. I made her go._

_She didn't take it well,_

_My dear Mother_

_You see,_

_I was her everything._

_She was going for a drive,_

_To clear her mind,_

_To think about what she might have done._

_I suppose she lost herself at the wheel,_

_And now she is being buried six feet under._

_I sit beside you and cry,_

_For there is none like her._

_And now,_

_My dear Mother, you still do not know of her death._

_I couldn't bring myself to tell you,_

_But this forbidden love has come to its end._

_And you say with your dying breath._

_"I love you, please be happy with your sleeping beauty"_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do others like this? I kinda wanna get back into poetry tbh.


End file.
